lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Dimensions
' LEGO Dimensions' is a toys-to-life video game, in the style of Disney Infinity and Skylanders, developed by LEGO and Traveller's Tales, to be released on September 27, 2015. It will be available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. The game was announced to be in development on April 9, 2015, but was first rumored a few weeks before. Official Description For the first time in any LEGO videogame, characters from iconic entertainment franchises join forces and battle in worlds outside of their own. In addition to the game, the LEGO Dimensions Starter Pack will include the LEGO Toy Pad, which allows players to transport special LEGO minifigures and other LEGO objects into the game, bricks to build the LEGO Gateway, three LEGO Minifigures, including LEGO Batman from DC Comics, LEGO Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings and Wyldstyle from The LEGO Movie, plus the LEGO Batmobile. In addition to the three minifigure heroes used to start the experience, LEGO Dimensions will allow gamers to customize their experience with additional expansion packs. Highly collectible Level Packs, Team Packs and Fun Packs will provide new buildable characters, vehicles, tools and gadgets, as well as compelling game content with new mission-based levels and unique in-game abilities. All expansion packs will feature well-known properties and provide gamers the opportunity to use everything interchangeably, anywhere throughout the game – with no limitations. A small sample of packs available in 2015 include the Back to the Future Level Pack with a LEGO Marty McFly minifigure, a LEGO Ninjago Team Pack with Kai and Cole minifigures, three Ninjago Fun Packs with Jay, Nya and Zane minifigures, two DC Comics Fun Packs with Wonder Woman and Cyborg minifigures, three The Lord of the Rings Fun Packs with LEGO Gollum, LEGO Gimli and LEGO Legolas minifigures, four The LEGO Movie Fun packs with Emmet, Bad Cop, Benny and Unikitty characters, and a The Wizard of Oz Fun Pack with a LEGO Wicked Witch of the West minifigure. Additional packs to round out the 2015 assortment were announced with still more to go. Further waves of expansion packs will be released regularly following the launch of the game and into 2016. Storyline There is an ancient planet at the center of the LEGO Multiverse inhabited by an evil mastermind, Lord Vortech. It is said that he who controls the Foundational Elements that this planet is built upon, controls all of the Multiverse. Lord Vortech has vowed to be that ruler, summoning characters from a variety of LEGO worlds to help him find these building bricks of LEGO civilization. Some have agreed. Others have rebelled. And only the combined powers of the greatest LEGO heroes can stop him. When a mysterious and powerful vortex suddenly appears in various LEGO worlds, Robin, from the DC Comics universe, Metalbeard, from the LEGO Movie universe and Frodo, from the Lord of the Rings universe are swept away. To save their friends, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle bravely jump into the vortex. As they journey to locations beyond their wildest imaginations in search of their friends, they soon realize that Lord Vortech is summoning villains from across different LEGO worlds to help him gain control. As his power grows, worlds mix, unexpected characters meet and all boundaries are broken. Our heroes must travel through space and time to rescue their friends before the vortexes destroy all of LEGO humanity. Characters Locations Vehicles and Gadgets Levels Wizard of Oz *Follow the LEGO Brick Road The Simpsons *Meltdown At Sector 7-G Ninjago *Elements of Surprise Doctor Who *A Dalektable Adventure DC Comics *Painting the Town Black Back to the Future *Once Upon A Time Machine in the West Portal *GLaD to See You The Lord of the Rings *Riddle-earth Ghostbusters *The Phantom Zone Midway Arcade *All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us Scooby-Doo *Mystery Mansion Mash-Up The LEGO Movie * Trivia *Legends of Chima and Jurassic World are the only franchises not to have any levels. Gallery Promotional images bxqdkcy9l3dkhmg0etab.jpg|Wyldstyle on the right side of the dimensional vortex 11108943_10152806085519007_7588675714685754060_n.png|Batman in front of the vortex yzd7eaqz0expfdtouym1.jpg|Gandalf on the left side of the vortex pvz1h1fgva7avneptgrp.jpg|Promotional image XDEncUgvz41uasz3yxcCabDDsMkfdNMuG7IMCozk34w.png CCK44aqUkAAUJPt.jpg|The portal is open. Welcome to #LEGODimensions. #BreakTheRules Promoo2.jpg Concept art .jpg|Concept art CEQbfsZW8AE1 su.png Batinfo.jpg CESLBYbW8AEwg-j.jpg CEatb3TVEAATKLN.jpg CFTZyJbUUAAK5d7.jpg Cyborg full.PNG Nya full.PNG Emmet stats.JPG CFYfPH1VAAAJTsK.jpg CFoUNgDUIAAfpfm.png LORDVORTECH.png CHEqg1FWwAADuwi.jpg CHJ0YFrU0AA06if.jpg CHUGud7UMAIT2ft.jpg all.png 18741118324_88ddfef994_z.jpg TheDoctor.png DCHeroes.png Gameplay images LD_GameplayScreen_07.0.jpg|Gameplay image 26EDBCFD-EEFC-4FF7-AD0C-3322E9CEF140.PNG EB9D9D0F-A621-41E2-A577-7522CDE7DF7E.PNG BB1BE4E1-465E-453F-8266-6A2F6F64DAFF.PNG A462E1E7-B265-4070-AE1C-CE8CF75DFD1F.PNG 9D7AE873-D8D4-472A-8CC5-D53724C33091.PNG 97EEDCCB-D18C-4939-BBE7-27C564FB2DAC.PNG 514CA864-927C-4912-BBBE-637BB1CF0E74.PNG WONDERWOMANVS.TWOFACE.jpg UNIKITTYANDWONDERWOMAN.jpg RIDDLERANDSAURON.jpg Balrog.png City2.PNG Down the road.PNG Hill Vallery 2.PNG SAURON.jpg CDNsyTEUIAANRHt.png Screen11.png Benwild.jpg Screen13.jpg CD3CqfFUsAA9Chu.png CFjZv0NVEAA VkH.png Orcs around lloyd.jpg Screen22.PNG Screen23.PNG Screen24.PNG Screen25.PNG Screen26.PNG Screen27.PNG Screen28.PNG CGl5S8EVIAEfA9H.png CGwAzNjUAAAfu4a.png 2876468-lego+chima+cragger,+laval+and+eris.jpg|Chima CHPEaeTUgAAz3BE.png TEASPor.png CIra7EFUMAA4vL1.jpg Back to the Future Teaser.png ScoobyBane.png SupermanMarty.png 2901192-ld_gameplayscreen_131.jpeg 2901193-ld_gameplayscreen_132.jpeg 2901194-ld_gameplayscreen_139.jpeg 2901195-ld_gameplayscreen_140.jpeg 2901196-ld_gameplayscreen_141.jpeg 2901197-ld_gameplayscreen_142.jpeg 2901198-ld_gameplayscreen_143.jpeg 2901199-ld_gameplayscreen_144.jpeg 2901203-ld_gameplayscreen_150.jpeg 2901201-ld_gameplayscreen_148.jpeg 2901202-ld_gameplayscreen_149.jpeg 2901200-ld_gameplayscreen_146.jpeg 2901204-ld_gameplayscreen_151.jpeg 2901206-ld_gameplayscreen_152.jpeg 2901207-ld_gameplayscreen_154.jpeg 2901208-ld_gameplayscreen_155.jpeg 2901209-ld_gameplayscreen_158.jpeg 2901210-ld_gameplayscreen_163.jpg DoctorClara2.png ScoobyBatLucyGandalf.png BatsyElemental.png OwenRaptor.png DcDoctor.jpg Media LEGO Dimensions Official Gameplay Announce Video 1080p HD|LEGO Dimensions Announce Video LEGO Dimensions Official Announce Video - Extended Cut|LEGO Dimensions Announce Trailer: Extended Cut LEGO Adds New Dimensions to Gameplay LEGO Dimensions Great Scott! Video feat. Christopher Lloyd LEGO Dimensions Build and Rebuild Every Vehicle and Gadget In-Depth w LEGO Dimensions Gameplay & Secrets LEGO Dimensions Gameplay Interview LEGO Dimensions When Monkeys Fly LEGO Dimensions E3 Portal Trailer - The LEGO Toy Pad Does More Lego Dimensions Exclusive Live Demo E3 2015 Lego Dimensions Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Official SDCC Video Doctor Who Joins LEGO Dimensions First Look At LEGO Dimensions Gameplay - Doctor Who The Fan Show Lego Dimensions Doctor Who Gameplay Demo - Comic Con 2015 Legos Dimensions Video Game Play, San Diego Comic Con 2015 Doctor Who Gameplay – LEGO Dimensions Hands-On LEGO Dimensions Does it Come in Black? Official Story Trailer Worlds Collide in LEGO Dimensions External links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr Category:Media Category:Index Category:LEGO Dimensions